Royalty
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Homosexuality is the way people are, they can't change that about themselves. The son of Scar and Sarabi goes through a lot to realize that there's no escaping who he is. But along the way, he experienced a lot of hate and sorrow. Can one very near be the glue that put the pieces back together. NEW CHAPTER POSTED!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: The idea came to me on how can I write a story about Scar being a monster in a different way. Here this story came to be.** _ **Warning:**_ **Gay pairing later, a lot of hate against homosexuals.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and a few OCs. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney.**

 _I don't think homosexuality is a choice. Society forces you to think it's a choice, but in fact, it's in one's nature. The choice is whether one expresses one's nature truthfully or spends the rest of one's life lying about it._

 _Marlo Thomas_

Her orange eyes scanned the lush green plains. Where can they be? The sun was starting to set, never had Mufasa kept Simba out this late. The dark beige lioness head down the hill she was on, she continued to look around for her mate and son. The inhabitants of the Pridelands bowed to her as she passed by. But as the sun continued to descend behind the horizon, she decided to return back to her pride. Maybe her family had returned while she was searching for them. When she reached the rock formation that the Pridelanders knew as Priderock, she was greeted by the sight of her pride gathered around as her brother in law .

"Sarabi!"

The dark beige lioness head turned to see her sister walking over. "Naanda, what's going on?"

The light beige lioness had her dark brown rimmed ears against her head as tears were clear in her sapphire blue eyes. But before the older lioness could respond the two had been joined by a dark cream lioness with teal eyes. Trailing behind her was three cubs. Sarabi wanted to ask again but was afraid, she looked at her brother in law just as a blue hornbill flew over with sorrow in his dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to report that our beloved king has died in a stampede accident."

Sarabi gasped as her sister and friend nuzzled her. The pride lowered their heads as Sarabi let the tears that were threating to spill, fall.

"And to loose Simba, who barely begun to live."

Sarabi lost it, she broke down in tears. Her body rocked with each sob. The dark cream lioness tried to comfort her two cubs while being a shoulder to her friend. Naanda nuzzled her sister before bending her head to comfort the dark golden cub between her paws.

"It's with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Out of the ashes, we shall rise in a new era. Where lions and hyenas join together for a glorious future."

Sarabi looked up and gasped as large amounts of hyenas swarmed in from different directions. With wide unbelievable eyes, she watched the rich brown lion roar as the new king. She turned her sights to the lionesses and their cubs. Her nephew was terrified of the wondering scavengers. She took a deep breath before heading up Priderock. Just before the new king entered the den his green eyes caught sight of his brother's mate.

"Ah, Sarabi. What could I do for you?"

The dark beige lioness narrowed her eyes with a glare. "Scar, you know full well why I am here. You need to get rid of the hyenas!"

The rich brown lion shook his head. "I can't do that. I promised them. But if you are worried about the cubs, then we can work something out."

Sarabi looked at the older lion. She knew that the hyenas would try and if she doesn't do something a innocent child could die. "What is it that you want?"

Scar grinned as his tail swayed side to side. "Be my queen and the mother of my cub."

Sarabi was mortified, she couldn't betray Mufasa. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had no choice. With being Scar's queen she had power over the hyenas. With a heavy heart and a deep breath, she rubbed her head against the older lion's black mane. Scar smiled, he has his brother's mate, soon he make everyone see him as the magnificent king he is.


	2. Trouble

**Author's Note: Thank you Travass and Snowflakexx for the reviews. I'm glad you're interested, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The hot terrain burned her paws, causing a painful hiss to leave her muzzle. The blaring sun had her dragging her young body along. Her red eyes were teary from the harsh weather conditions in the barren waste land she was travelling through. A light brown lioness sighed through her teeth as she held a small dark tan bundle, she wasn't young but wasn't relying on her age to slow her down. Not when she had a family to look after.

"Mom? How much longer?" asked a small pale brown cub. She was exhausted, it was clear in the cub's red eyes.

The light brown lioness stopped walking and turned to face her cub before placing the one she held on the ground. "I don't know, Kula. I'm not sure where to go next."

The young pale tanned lioness rolled her red eyes. "Oh great! Just great, we're in the middle of nowhere and have no idea where we're going! We should of stayed home!"

The light brown lioness sighed before looking at her oldest. "Zira-"

But the mother was cut off by a loud roar. She didn't realize that she and her small pride had crossed borders. Soon they were surrounded by snarling hyenas. Which confused her, didn't she hear a roar. Her attention was soon focused on movement ahead of her. Hyenas separated to let a lion with rich brown fur through. He wasn't much to look at, but he walked with regal grace, that Zira couldn't keep her eyes of the older male.

"Why have you trasspassed into my kingdom?"

The light brown lioness sighed before bowing, submissing herself. "My leige, my name is Aysel. I was once the queen of the Highlands. We have come seeking a pride since our kingdom fell into ruins by a wildfire. Our king and most of the pride were lost in the mist."

The unknown king held his stance before nodding to the hyenas. He returned his green eyes to the light brown lioness. "My pride can use some more lionesses. With that said, I'm King Scar and welcome to the Pridelands."

Aysel breathed a sigh of relief before grabbing her youngest cub. Giving a short nod to her daughter and pride, she headed after the king. Zira was all to eager to follow the king. Since she laid eyes on the king of the Pridelands, there was a pull towards him that she couldn't place. But she knew that she likes him, and would do anything to please him. Her attention was brought to a heavily pregnant dark beige lioness.

"Scar, what's going on?"

Scar turned and smiled at the direction of the pregnant lioness. "Ah, Sarabi, my queen. Just the lioness I wanted to see. Meet our new members, Aysel and her pride."

Sarabi looked at her...king. Scar will never be her mate. She's only married to him and carring his cub to insure the safety of the cubs and have a piece of authority over the hyenas. "Scar, think about this. We already have a number of predators in the kingdom as it is."

Scar rolled his eyes, not at all interested in what his queen says. "Then we have some more. I suggest you be queen and show our new members where they could sleep. Now I have stuff to do, excuse me."

Sarabi glared at the rich brown lion before turning with a lash of her tail. "Follow me."

Aysel and her pride followed the queen to a section of caves.

-O-

Aysel had had took the opportunity to explore her new home. The Pridelands were beautiful, but something didn't feel right. She could tell that the king was new on the throne, and know that he deserves a loyal queen. A grin formed when she thought of a solution. Meanwhile, at Priderock the former Highlanders were relaxing after a long journey. The sounds of children laughter caused few of the lionesses to turn their heads.

"Tag, you're it!"

A dark golden cub frowned, "No fair Nala!"

A peachy cream cub giggled, "You snooze, you lose!"

Kula sat on the side watching the cubs play. She wanted to join but truth is, she always been shy. She shook her head before looking ahead, after feeling someone tap her shoulder. Sitting in front of her was a older pale orange cub, with black tuffs on his ears as well as his head. "Um...hi."

The pale orange cub smiled with a light laugh. "I saw you watching, do you want to play?"

Kula smiled bashfully, before turning her head. "Sure. I'll like to play."

The male cub smiled wider. "My name's Malka. What's yours?"

Kula blushed before lowering her he. "Kula..."

Malka stood with a warming smile. "Well Kula, let me introduce you to the gang."

Kula managed a small smile before following Malka to where the rest of the cubs were.


	3. Remorse

**Author's Note: Travass and Snowflakexx, I appreciate the reviews. I'm glad you liked the chapter and a possible future couple. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

Time went on faster than anyone expected. The former Highlanders settled in very well. Kula of course, was very happy at her new home. She had a great group of friends. There was Nara and Nala, the twins were the only daughters of the king, but they were born before Scar became king therefore eliminate them from the position of heir. Then there was the queen's nephew, Tojo. Malka and Chumvi, the older half brothers of Tojo. Then there were Tama and Rani, the gang's most popular know it alls. By now Kula's brother, Kai is old enough to tag along. Queen Sarabi is also due to give birth anytime soon.

"Come on, Kula!"

The pale brown cub rolled her red eyes before picking up the pace. The two siblings were greeted by the friendly faces of the gang. A peachy cream cub smiled before running over to the pale brown cub, her turquoise eyes shinning brightly as they greeted with a friendly head bump.

"Hey, Nala!" Kula greeted with a smile of her own.

Nala was about to respond when her sister trotted over with a grin. "Is that your brother?"

Kula looked at the dark tan cub at her side before turning her red eyes to the pale cream cub. "Yes...his name is Kai."

Nara smiled, her green eyes glisten under the sun. "He's cute."

The dark tan cub looked away as heat rised to his cheeks. Nala and Kula giggled before the four ran towards the others. A creamy tan cub poked a nearby peachy yellow cub. The creamy tan cub had blew some of her creamy tan fur out of her dark yellow eyes.

"What is it Tama?"

The creamy tan cub looked from the apporching cubs to her friend. "Don't you think it's getting a bit, crowded?"

Rani shrugged her shoulders. "We don't have to be here. After all, you only joined this group is to get close to Simba. But he's no longer here, what are you going to do?"

Tama thought about what her friend said. It was true that she was only in the group to get to Simba, it was always the opposite. She wanted Simba to herself, it took her a lot to keep it together whenever her and Nala was playing. She never liked the peachy cream cub. Now she has to explain her options, she wants a royal lion as a mate. The only canidate, is Tojo. But he's too quarky and clumsy. The creamy tan cub placed a paw over her face and sighed.

"Hey! What's happening?"

Tama and Rani looked up and saw that the other cubs were looking off into the distance. They shared twin looks of confusion, before looking to see what all the fuss was about. All of the cubs stood on a hill, their eyes grew wide as they saw all of the residential animals heading towards Priderock.

-O-

Scar paced outside of the royal den. This was the moment that he has been waiting for. His heir. A golden yellow lioness sat not far watching the worried king. In her paws was was two week old light golden cub. She moved her bright yellow eyes from the sleeping cub in between her paws, to the pacing rich brown lion.

"Your father would be very happy to be a grandfather again."

Scar stopped moving and looked at the old lioness. Even though she wasn't that old, his mother had to marry in order to be queen. His grandfather didn't like it, but that was the rules. Therefore, Mohatu betholed his young daughter to the only one that was trust the most was his second in command and best friend, Ahadi. Who was his father, and died not long after the news that Sarabi was pregnant.

Scar sneered, "If he was so happy, he should never have left!"

Uru sighed, she wished that Ahadi showed their sons equal amount of love and attention. Now their youngest son...is not the same little Taka who looked up to his brother and father. Scar suddenly felt remorse but that quickly disappeared as soon as it came. The rich brown lion king turned his attention towards the den, just as the pride's sharman exited the cavern with a bow.

"My king, you may go to your queen."

Scar quickly trotted into the den. The first that greeted his sights was his sister in law, Naanda. He scowled at the light beige lioness. "You are dismissed."

Naanda scoffed before turning her sapphire blue eyes to the little bundle nursing from her sister. "I'm not leaving Scar."

Scar growled before he focused on the cub that was now facing him as it let out a tiny yawn. "What is it?"

Sarabi glared at the older lion before nuzzling her new cub. "He and his name is Imari."

Scar smiled, a son at last. A handsome one too. Prince Imari had pale beige fur and a tiny black tuff at the end of his stubby tali. "Well, rest the animals will be here."

Sarabi waited until Scar left before she closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Naanda nuzzled her sister as the dark beige lioness sobbed. She looked at Imari before looking towards the sky.

 _'I'm sorry Mufasa,'_


	4. Lukas

**Author's Note: I would like to thank Snowflakexx, Cogitor and Pirate22 for reviewing. To answer some of your questions, Imari means faithful; loyal. As for Scar and Sarabi's relationship, it's not going to take off much further than it has. I appreciate the reviews, now without further ado here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

For five months she couldn't get the savoir king out of her thoughts. When she goes to bed, wakes up, he's there. For the time she had to herself, she watched the royal family. She can actually say, she'll treat him better than that old hippo. She knew for some time that she was in love with the king. The only ones that knew was her closet friend, Lukas. The young cub was around her sister's, Kula's age, just a bit older. But he got along with her more than the other cubs. The sound of twigs snapping caused the young pale tan lioness to snap her head towards the direction to stare into the red eyes of her mother.

"I figured you would be here. Pathetic." Aysel spat. "King Scar needs a queen that hasn't been poisened."

Zira looked at her budging stomach before returning her sharp gaze on her mother with a snarl. "That mate of yours raped me!"

The light brown lioness bared her teeth. "Don't lie on your father, Zira!"

Zira narrowed her red eyes and snarled as her ears folded back. "Claudiaus wasn't my father! That basted killed my father, raped me after he had you. The whore you-"

"Don't speak to me that way!" Aysel roared, swiped at her oldest. Catching the young lioness by her left ear.

Zira had tears falling down her face, as blood leaked from her ear. A noticeable notch could be seen, Zira looked at her mother with a burning hate in her eyes. "I'll never be the cub you desire."

Aysel took a shaky breath before standing up from her stance. "Kula will be King Scar's new queen. You will help me get rid of Sarabi and her brat. That's a order."

Zira fell into a sitting position. She watched her mother walk away, like nothing happened. When the former Highlands' queen was gone, Zira slumped on the ground with a broken sob.

-O-

Imari sat at the peak of Priderock watching the pride's cubs run and play. He longed for the moment to run, have fun and make friends. It's boring being cooped in the den for two months with his arguing parents. They fight every night and morning. He's grateful Nala coming to visit, but it's not enough. Normally his mother would take him out for walks around the kingdom but since one of the huntresses took a leave, she has to work double hard. His father, don't get him started. His father is rarely home and when he is, he does nothing. A deep sigh left his small muzzle, his life wasn't as glamorous as everylion thought.

"Hey, kid. You alright?"

Imari literally jumped off the ground a few feet before landing on his stomach causing the one that startled him to start laughing. The pale beige prince groaned before moving his green eyes up to see a grey-beige male cub with a dark grey tuff on his head.

"Do you want any help?"

Imari swatted the colorless paw away with a tiny growl. "No thank you." he sat on his hunches and glared at the older cub. "Who are you, anyway? And what you doing up here?"

The grey-beige cub smiled, his pale blue eyes warming. "To answer your first question, I am Lukas and the two, the queen sent me."

Imari lowered his head in embrassment. "Sorry."

"It's okay. What do you wish to do?" Lukas smiled after waving a paw.

The pale beige cub thought about what he wanted to do but came up short. He shrugged his small shoulders before looking at the older cub. "I have no idea. What about you? What do you do for fun?"

Lukas was looking out towards the plains before turned his pale blue eyes on the prince with a wide smile. "Racing!"


	5. Odd Stirings

**Author's Note: Travass and Snowflakexx, I appreciate the reviews. To whether or not Imari's love interest will be Lukas, maybe.**

Imari giggled as he followed Lukas through the savannah. He couldn't contain his excitement as they walked up a small hill that lead to an area with a medium sized watering hole, surrounded by beautiful lush green grass. A dirt path went around the water source in a wide circle. The sound of cheering caused the pale beige prince to move his green eyes to some cubs standing on the side. His attention was brought to the path were a race was being held. The racers was a grey-brown cub and a pale cream cub with a dark blonde tuff on his head. The cubs erupted in more screams of delight as the grey-brown cub crossed the line that was drawn by a claw. Imari was amazed at how fast the cubs were.

Lukas smiled at the awestruck look on the younger cub's face. "That's Arsen, we call him the lion cheetah. He's really, really fast." then a smirk formed. "But I'm faster."

Imari giggled before following Lukas down the hill just as the pale cream cub slowed down and looked like he was about to pass out. A sandy brown cub trotted over with two other cubs at his side. The sandy brown cub smiled at the out of breath cub.

"You alright there, _Bonnie_?" laughed the sandy brown cub, Arsen and the other two joined in.

Lukas rolled his eyes before he walked in between the the cubs and shoved the sandy brown cub away. "That's enough, Gael!"

Imari turned to the pale cream cub with concern in his green eyes. "Are you alright?"

A loud, mean laugh caused Imari to lift his head and see Arsen grinning at him. "Look who finally, is able to play. The whittle baby prince."

Lukas growled and shoved the grey-brown cub. "Leave him alone! You don't want a repeat, do ya!"

Arsen's green-brown eyes widen before waving a colorless paw. "Phhhh! Whatever, let's go guys."

Imari didn't pay much attention after that. His mind had tooken off and when Lukas smiled at him he couldn't understand why but there was a odd stirring, that made him smile in return.

-O-

Sarabi nodded to a dark orange lioness, she watched her slink her way through the grass before she gave a rusty brown lioness the same silent order. The dark beige lioness crouched low and stalked through the grass, her prize, a old zebra stallion. It was a rule that she was taught by her mother in law and mother, who is still alive and is on the other side of the field. That when hunting, go for what you need and not what you want, to go for the old and sickly. So the herd could grow as well as the land. With a snarl the queen lept at the prey, sending him running towards the trap. But the zebra kept running until a brownish beige lioness lept from her hiding place and took down the stripped beast.

Sarabi looked around until her orange eyes landed on a farmilar creamy yellow lioness. "Sierra!"

The creamy yellow lioness lifted her head and seen the lionesses gathered around. "Did we catch the prey?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" the rusty brown snarled with her teeth bared.

"Sita!" Sarabi snapped before looking at the brownish beige lioness. "Mother, can you lead everyone back to priderock?"

Salina nodded before grabbing the dead zebra and led the hunting party away. Sarabi waited until the others were gone before heading towards the creamy yellow lioness. "Is everything alright, Sierra?"

Sierra looked up with her ears folded back. "I'm so sorry."

Sarabi tilted her head in confusion. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

Sarabi sighed, another one taking off. Now she has to do extra to feed the pride and keep the peace with those scavengers. Which made her feel a bit guilty for not paying enough attention to Imari. Scar was a lost cause, with the following appearances of rogues he has been making sure that the hyenas keep the unwanted males on the borders. Therefore the rich brown lion was nearly never home. The dark beige lioness shook her head. "It's nothing I can do now. But congratulations, you should rest and we'll talk later."

Sierra nodded before heading after the others. It was getting late and she knew that the queen didn't trust the hyenas as much as she trusted Scar. Sarabi never truly trusted the rich brown lion, especially now. But that's not important right at the moment. She needed to get Imari before the sun sets. Sarabi headed the direction of the water hole where she used to race as a cub.


	6. Tears of the Heart

**Author's Note: Thanks Travass and Pirate22, for reviewing. I really appreciate it, here's chapter six. Enjoy.**

When Sarabi reached the bottom of the hill she was immediately greeted by Imari. She smiled at her son, no matter how much she hate Scar, she will never take that frustration out on him. The dark beige lioness shook her head before lowering it to nuzzle the pale beige cub.

"How was your day?"

Imari smiled before he followed in step with his mother. As she headed towards home. "It was amazing! Lukas showed me some cool racing tricks! He's really awesome!"

Sarabi smiled as she listened to her son, it reminds her of Simba. When Simba first played with Nala, the peachy cream cub was all he talked about. The dark beige lioness didn't realize she was crying until there was a tug at her leg. She looked down and seen Imari looking up with concerned green eyes.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

Sarabi sighed as she thought about what she could tell him. Before she could think of a lie, Scar walked up. He looked agitated, stressed and his eyes were heavy. "Imari, go to your grandmother. I'll be there in a moment."

The pale beige cub wanted to know what was happening but thought better of asking. Besides, he hasn't seen Nala in a while. Nuzzling his parents, Imari took off towards the caves. Sarabi waited before turning to the rich brown lion.

"Scar, I know what you came for and I the answer is no."

Scar stood silent for a moment before he growled. "It's not a question. As my mate and queen you are so pose to relieve the stress. To please me, and I am in a need for some pleasing."

Sarabi gasped before snarling. "I am not some rock lioness where you sleep with me to mask your problems! I am your queen!"

Scar shook his head and laughed. "You honestly think you're my equal. I'm not Mufasa, Sarabi! He was pathetic and didn't know how to rule!"

Sarabi roared, her orange eyes burning like a wildlife. But she didn't say anything, she lowered her head and let the tears fall. "It doesn't matter Scar. I'm with child again."

Scar couldn't believe it, he was going to be a father again. But that was a curse as it was a blessing. He needed a release and the the lioness that is in tilted to mate with him is pregnant. He snarled before stalking off. Sarabi took a deep breath before she continued to priderock. Scar walked through his kingdom, wondering what he was going to do. He was so full of stress he needed a relieve. The hyenas are help with keeping the rogue count down but they are impossible to work with. He had to threatened more than five hyenas to stay still or to listen. The rich brown lion didn't realize he walked towards his old cave cave until a loud scream came from the back. He raised a eye brow, before entering. He was in shock at what he found, one of the young lionesses he accepted a few months ago laid in the back of his old den with what looked like two cubs nursing.

"Tell me. How did a young lioness like you get pregnant."

Zira jumped, she was honestly not expecting anyone. So she was quite surprised to see the king sitting by her. The pale tan lioness took deep breaths before looking up. "You scared me, your highness."

Scar grunted before looking at the cubs. "Who's the father?"

Zira looked down and the king could spot a few tears. "The lion that died in the fire my mother mentioned. He raped me not too long before the fire started."

Scar for some reason felt a connection with the young lioness. "Your mother blames you, don't she?"

Zira looked at her cubs, she didn't want nothing to do with them but she had no choice. "My mother prefers my little sister than me. Even though...the brat is daughter of that monster."

Scar frowned before looking at the cubs once again. One of them caught his eye, the cub reminded him of someone he used to know. "Your cub reminds me of someone of my cubhood."

Zira followed the older lion's gaze to one of her cubs, her oldest daughter. She had her pale tan fur, but no stripe going down her back. "What was her name?"

Scar sighed before looking at the little pale tan cub. "Kidhi. She was my best friend."

Zira smiled, "It it's alright. I want to name her after your friend, in your honour."

Scar felt a feeling rise that he never felt before. He smiled before standing. "I must be on my way. It was nice talking, Zira."

Zira couldn't help but smile. She'll cherish Kidhi to the highest. That's when it hit her, she'll place her daughter with the prince. That way her mother's plan will be ruined. With a satisfied laugh, she tended to her cubs. Even though one she could care less about.

-O-

The next morning Imari woke to the feeling of someone pawing at his side. With a yawn he looked and seen Nala sitting with a smile. He smiled back as he sat up. "Hey Nala!"

The peachy cream cub watched her brother stretch before she told why she was there. "Grandma Uru is telling us stories, thought you would like to come."

Imari thought about it before making his discission. He hasn't been spending a lot time with family lately. Most of his time is with Lukas and Rathbone. With his mother being pregnant, she tends to sleep more and all her energy is to tend to her needs. His parents hasn't looked at him or talked to him in two months. The pale beige cub shook his head causing Nala to frown.

"I know I haven't spent much time with you lately. But...I just need time to clear my head."

Nala nodded in understanding. She gave her brother a nuzzle before heading out of the den. Imari sighed before lying back down. He had a lot to think about. His eyes started to fall until they snapped open at the sound of a farmilar laugh.

"What are you doing here still?"

Imari looked up and seen Lukas entering the den. He wanted to smile but all he could do was lower his head with his ears folded back. "Not in the mood for anything."

The grey-beige cub frowned before sitting in front of the younger cub. "What's wrong?"

Imari didn't bother to fight the tears. "I feel so alone. My parents don't even seem to notice me. My dad cares about having another child in I disappoint him. My mother, it seems she doesn't want to be around."

Lukas grabbed Imari and pulled him into his arms. "There, there." the grey-beige cub soothed while nuzzling the pale beige cub. "It's okay."

Imari closed his eyes and enjoyed the embrace. As he leaned into the nuzzle, he believed that it was going to be okay.


End file.
